1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device for removing woodwork and trim from the interior or exterior of buildings.
2. Background Information
This invention applies to removing woodwork and trim from the interior or exterior of buildings with minimal or no damage to the woodwork or to the wall from which it is removed.
Trades people, such as carpenters, electricians, window and door replacement contractors, telephone and cable TV installers, and carpet installers, frequently find it necessary to remove woodwork or trim in the course of their work. Often, especially in older homes, this woodwork is brittle and fastened with a surprising number of larger-than-necessary nails. Common tools for this job are putty knives and pry bars. Because these tools present hard steel edges and small surface areas to the wall and the woodwork, damage such as gouging, cracking, or scratching is likely. Time and money are wasted, and the goodwill of the building owner and the trades person is sometimes strained while the damage is repaired. Historic homes and buildings may have custom or out-of-production woodwork which is no longer available should a section of it be destroyed when being removed. Special knives can be made to duplicate the molding, but only at significant cost. Utility installation, building, or remodeling costs can be lessened significantly, and materials saved, if woodwork can be reused, or if salvaged trim can be used in place of new.
Applicant has invented a woodwork removal device that minimizes or eliminates damage to the woodwork and to the wall from which it is removed. It also provides a less tedious and faster method than using putty knives and pry bars for this task. The device acts on both the wall and the woodwork with a relatively large surface area, greatly decreasing the chance of damage. This allows the trim to be reinstalled or salvaged for use in other projects. Time and materials are saved, and related repair, building, or remodeling costs are lessened.